


I had a shirt that smelled like you

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: Anonymous.Prompt: VioletSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Relationships: You/Me
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	I had a shirt that smelled like you

You gasped “no don’t, my boobs are sweaty!” and rolled your top under your tits. “Underboob is the armpit of the torso.” Breasts crowded on your collarbone, my hands stroking your ribs. You wore my t-shirt home. You’d flung your top off so violently it scrambled into the fitted sheet to hide. “Keep it,” you said. Not my style. Purple geometric pattern. Dramatic. Like you. Body spray and musk from the armpits of your torso. I had a shirt that smelled like you. What happened to it? That’s how it goes sometimes. You have a thing and then you don’t.


End file.
